


Like A Beast [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Creeper Peter, Enthusiastic Consent, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mates, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Wolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —Um, ¿qué... ¿Eso es un lobo real? Él no es... eso no es un hombre lobo normal —tartamudeo el chico, con su pulso acelerado.Peter resopló— El tarado se metió con una bruja y ésta lo maldijo. Era una señora muy creativa. Hizo que tenga que tener relaciones sexuales en esta forma para acabar con la maldición. Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron "Si insistes en comportarte como una bestia, voy a asegurarme de que folles como una" . ¿No es cierto Derek?Derek mostró lo mejor que tenía, echo las orejas hacia atrás y mostró sus colmillos.





	Like A Beast [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like A Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916392) by [Brego_Mellon_Nin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.
> 
> He tardado un pelín más de lo que pensaba en traducirlo, pero aquí está.
> 
> Aviso, contiene zoofilia, si a alguien no le gusta ese tema que no siga leyendo. Yo aviso con tiempo.

Cuando Peter regreso, había dos latidos en su coche, Derek gruñó y se hundió más en sus mantas. Esto  _no_ estaba sucediendo ¡De ninguna manera!

A pesar de su instinto decía lo contrario, Derek se levanto, ignorando la sensación de estar a cuatro patas cuando oyó a Peter hablar con alguien en la planta baja. Al entrar en la sala de estar, su mirada se poso sobre el pálido muchacho vestido con una camiseta a cuadros. Había un halo de inquietud a su alrededor.

—¡Ah! Ahí está —exclamó Pedro señalando a Derek.

El muchacho giró la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando vio al enorme y corpulento lobo en la puerta.

—Um, ¿qué... ¿Eso es un lobo real? Él no es... eso no es un hombre lobo normal —tartamudeo el muchacho, con su pulso acelerado.

Peter resopló— El tarado se metió con una bruja y ésta lo maldijo. Era una señora muy creativa. Hizo que tenga que tener relaciones sexuales en esta forma para acabar con la maldición. Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron " _Si insistes en comportarte como una bestia, voy a asegurarme de que folles como una_ ". ¿No es cierto Derek?

Derek mostró lo mejor que tenía, echo las orejas hacia atrás y mostró sus colmillos. Pedro se echó a reír y arrastró al muchacho más hacia él.

—No te preocupes, realmente es inofensivo. Si incluso tienes bacon puede que te deje acariciarle la barriga.

Esta vez, después de gruñirle arremetió contra la pantorrilla peluda de Peter. Su tío saltó hacia atrás con una maldición, apartando la pierna y salpicando la alfombra de sangre.

—¡Oh, vamos, Sourwolf! Un poco de humor.

Derek resopló y le miró, poco impresionado, lamiéndose la sangre de su boca. El muchacho estaba inquieto, algo pálido y con la mirada fija en las gotas escarlatas del suelo.

Peter rodó los ojos como una importante reina del drama— ¡Oh vale, así sera! Este es Stiles, lo encontré para ti. Ahora acaba con esto, necesito tus manos para que me ayudes a pintar.

Diciendo esto, Peter se giro y salio por la puerta principal. El muchacho, Stiles, se quedo clavado en el sitio junto al sofá. Derek lo miro con desconfianza, pero él no olía a miedo o a repulsión.

Interesante.

Bueno, Derek podía averiguar cómo el muchacho iba a reaccionar al ser abordado por un lobo. Moviéndose hacia delante, Derek empujo su hocico hacia la entrepierna del muchacho, inhalando profundamente. Stiles chilló por la sorpresa, pero la excitación que lo siguió fue inconfundible. A pesar de la reacción del muchacho, Derek sintió un calor propagarse por si vientre. De alguna manera, en esta forma era más intensa, más salvaje.

Bajo su nariz, el bulto en los pantalones del muchacho se retorció y creció. Stiles gimió, un sonido ahogado, como si estuviera tratando de detenerlo. Y fue directo a las entrañas de Derek y un ruido sordo comenzó a formarse en su pecho. Si hubiera estado en su sano juicio, no habría considerado tener sexo poco después de conocer a este muchacho y mucho menos en su forma de lobo. Sin embargo, el único pensamiento que logra traspasar la lujuria que nubla su mente, es que el se negaba a presionar a Stiles en algo que no quisiera. 

Se veía tan delicado y frágil. ¿Sería capaz de seguir el ritmo al lobo? ¿Sería capaz de tomarlo? Derek sentía que si se dejaba ir, haría pedazos a Stiles. 

A juzgar por su reacción, al muchacho le gustaba la idea de ser cercano al lobo, pero una cosa era fantasear. A menudo, la realidad era otra cosa. ¿Quién le podía decir que Stiles no se asustaría cuando comenzaran?

Centrándose de nuevo en el presente, Derek levanto la vista de la entrepierna del muchacho para verlo con los ojos oscuros, las pupilas dilatadas y su mirada fija en él. Dando un paso atrás, Derek ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de transmitir su indecisión.

—Um, soy Stiles —el muchacho divagaba— Tu tío es espeluznante, por cierto. Ha usado mi historial del navegador para comprobar si hice búsquedas sobre zoofilia ¡es  _tan_  injusto! Pero, uh, estoy totalmente en ello si tu también lo estás.

Indeciso, Stiles se mueve de un pie a otro, sus manos destrozando las mangas de su camiseta. Después de dar una nueva mirada al muchacho, Derek asintió con la cabeza y se recostó sobre sus cuartos traseros, lamiendo sus costillas. Stiles desvió la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Mirando hacia abajo, Derek trato de averiguar que estaba mirando. Había una excelente vista de su vaina entre sus patas, donde se asomaba la punta rosada de su polla. Al parecer, inconscientemente había dejado que su excitación se mostrara un poco.

Hacer una sonrisa satisfecha en forma de lobo era difícil, pero Derek lo consiguió, porque Stiles se sonrojo más y bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

—Así que ¿debo desvestirme o ...? —preguntó el muchacho, con los dedos sobre su cintura. 

Derek ladró, señalando con la cabeza hacia las escaleras. Luego llevó Stiles a su cuarto, empujando la puerta cerrada con sus patas delanteras. Stiles se giró lentamente, mirando el escaso mobiliario y la decoración minimalista. Se aclaró la garganta y asintió.

—Es un bonito lugar.

Derek era muy consciente de su habitación le faltaba un toque personal, pero teniendo en cuenta de que Él y Peter acababan de terminar la reconstrucción estaba excusado.

Salto hacia la cama, dando a Stiles su mejor expresión de aburrimiento y se acurrucó en las mantas. El muchacho se acercó lentamente, con los dedos trazando el patrón en las sábanas.

—Así que, um, ¿no tienes una novia lobo para ayudarte con esto? ¿O es que ella se ha escapado al verte con una cola real?

No estaba del todo seguro si era capaz de poner la cara de  _por favor perra_ , pero Derek gruño y mordisqueo los dedos de Stiles. El muchacho se aparto con un gruñido y la mirada confusa.

—Guau. No, con tu  alegre personalidad, los muchachos y chicas están haciendo cola. Mi error —dijo Stiles con sarcasmo.

De ninguna manera Derek iba a dignarse a responder. Dio al muchacho una mirada fulminante, levanto una pata trasera y comenzó a lamerse las bolas. Eso debería transmitir toda respuesta.

Sacando su camiseta por la cabeza, Stiles murmuro algo en voz baja. A Derek le pareció oír " _un verdadero encanto_ ", pero prefirió ignorarlo. Estaba distraído con la visión de Stiles sin camiseta. El muchacho era delgado, pero no era desagradable a la vista. Aunque no estaba muy definido, su pecho era esbelto, mostrando largas filas de músculos. Un poco de ejercicio produciría sin duda grandes resultados en poco tiempo.

Después de sacarse los pantalones, Stiles subiéndose a la cama y arrastrándose cerca de los pies de Derek. Aparentemente su ropa interior sobraba, su polla dura se balanceaba ligeramente entre sus piernas. El espeso olor de la excitación golpeó a Derek como un mazazo y antes de que pudiera terminar con ese pensamiento ya se había deslizado hacia delante, sacando su lengua y lamiendo la erección de Stiles.

—Oh, mierda. ¡Joder! —gimió Stiles, sus muslos temblando ligeramente— Muy bien, así que estamos haciendo esto. Impresionante.

Resoplando por el parloteo excesivo, Derek bajó su hocico, lamiendo las bolas del muchacho. Su lengua canina le daba beneficios para algunas partes del sexo. Y a juzgar por las maldiciones y el empuje de las caderas, Stiles está de acuerdo.

Después de largos minutos de Derek lamiendo entre las piernas del muchacho, por debajo y alrededor de sus bolas, a lo largo de su perineo, ambos estaban impacientes por algo más de acción.

—¿Lubricante? —preguntó Stiles, sin aliento.

Derek pateó la mesita de noche y el muchacho fue en busca del lubricante, echando un poco en sus dedos y comenzando a estirarse. 

La vista del cuerpo del muchacho, sonrojado y jadeante, con sus dedos entrando y saliendo, abriéndose, tenía la polla de Derek dura y fuera de su vaina. Su erección se sentía diferente en esta forma. Menos tirante, pero aún así latía como lo haría una erección humana, justo antes de llegar al orgasmo. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que tener relaciones en esta forma sería absolutamente intenso.

Con un " _oh mierda_ " volvió su atención a Stiles, quien estaba en proceso de añadir un tercer dedo en su culo. Su rostro se había transformado en una mezcla entre malestar y nostalgia; la promesa de cosas buenas por llegar. Un rayo de pura lujuria recorrió por completo a Derek y sintió un tirón en su polla. Gimoteo y olfateo, lamiendo alrededor de la zona donde los dedos de Stiles desaparecían en su cuerpo.

El muchacho gimió, su cuerpo poniéndose rígido. Palabras silbaron a través de sus dientes apretados— No te corras aún, no te corras aún,  _no_  te corras aún.

Derek redirigió su mirada, viendo la polla de Stiles sacudirse, un reguero de presemen saliendo de ella y corriendo por su longitud.

Derek le dio a Stiles una mirada de reproche, Stiles retiro sus dedos y cogió de nuevo lubricante. Cogió una buena cantidad, la calentó entre sus palmas antes de agarrar la erección de Derek, como si lubricar un enorme y jadeante lobo fuera algo que hiciera todos los días.

Cuando los dedos se cerraron en torno a la polla de Derek, su instinto nunca fue tan fuerte, se dejo ir. Movió sus cuartos traseros, golpeando su polla a través del puño de Stiles. El movimiento era puramente instintivo y la lujuria nublo el cerebro de Derek por completo, anulando por completo cualquier restricción que hubiera tenido. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba encima de Stiles, empujando a Stiles hacia la cabecera de la cama con su fuerza sobrenatural.

Avergonzado, Derek se echo hacia atrás, sin ser capaz de detener sus caderas, incluso cuando su dolorosa erección solo estaba envuelta en aire.

Stiles lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y Derek tuvo un momento de preocupación antes de que el muchacho exhalara y mirara con adoración a su mano, cubierta por una mezcla pegajosa de lubricante y presemen.

—¡Oh, Dios mío eso fue  _tan_  caliente!

Derek gruño y enterró su nariz en la cadera de Stiles. Si pensó que el sexo fue increíble cuando era un adolescente cachondo, eso no era nada en comparación con los instintos que le estaban llamando en estos momentos. Su nariz se lleno del aroma de Stiles, lubricante y presemen, la tensión sexual crepitaba en el aire. Casi aún era capaz de sentir los dedos del muchacho envueltos alrededor de su polla.

Stiles tomó la indirecta y se dio la vuelta, colocándose a cuatro patas, presentado su culo a Derek.

—¿Es así como me quieres?

La realidad estaba a punto de golpear a Derek. ¿Cómo se sentiría después de hacer que el muchacho follara con un lobo? ¿Qué pasaría si Stiles cambia de idea y Derek estaba demasiado ido para oírlo o peor aún prestarle atención?

Un gemido salio de su garganta y Stiles le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes algo más en mente? Puedo cambiar de posición si eso es lo que...

Se calló cuando Derek negó con la cabeza.

—Um, te preguntaría si estás experimentando un momento de ansiedad, pero no veo que tengas problemas en ese departamento —dijo el muchacho, señalando hacia la dura, roja e hinchada polla de Derek— Así que ¿por qué no comenzamos el espectáculo? Si no funciona podemos intentarlo de nuevo, no me importa. Seriamente tengo ganas de conseguir tu polla en mi culo.

El latido del corazón de Stiles era constante mientras Derek lo escuchaba. Sin mentiras. Algunas de las dudas de Derek se desvanecieron.

Para enfatizar su punto, el muchacho movió su culo en la cara de Derek, extendiendo sus piernas aún más. La vista se le presento embriagadora y Derek dejo de resistirse.

Con un gemido desesperado, montó al muchacho, curvando sus patas delanteras alrededor de la delgada cintura, sus caderas moviéndose hacia delante. Al no ser capaz de ver y no tener manos con las que ayudarse, su polla se deslizo entre las nalgas de Stiles, hasta la hendidura. A pesar de que Derek sabia que no estaba golpeando el sitio correcto, la fricción era demasiado buena como para detenerse. Agarro al muchacho mas fuere y tiro de el con sus patas delanteras, mientras seguía empujando sus caderas hacia delante. Estaba perdido, con su polla deslizándose contra Stiles, empujando sus bolas. Gimiendo, Derek lo intento de nuevo, consiguiendo solamente desesperarse. Su polla comenzaba a gotear pre-semen, deslizándose por los mulos del muchacho. 

—Despacio —jadeó Stiles, intentando agarrar a Derek. Y aún cuando este no dejaba de follarlo frenéticamente, el muchacho logro alinearlo y tan pronto Derek sintió la punta entrar, apretó su agarre y empujo  _duro_. Stiles grito, deslizándose sobre sus codos en un intento de no perder el equilibrio ante el duro embiste que recibió.

La sensación de estar envuelto en un apretado calor, los músculos internos del muchacho alrededor de su polla, era tan intensa. Derek estaba seguro de no haber experimentado nunca nada igual. En esta forma, todo estaba amplificado, como si sus terminaciones nerviosas fueran mas sensibles. Placer recorría su columna vertebral y Derek se perdió en la sensación. Se movía por instinto, sus impulsos primarios haciéndose con el control, inundando su mente. Sentía como se enterraba profundamente en Stiles, mas de lo que hubiera estado con sus parejas anteriores. La explicación podría ser su forma actual, pero había una conexión entre ellos que nunca antes había sentido. Derek temblaba, con su cuerpo gritándole que se apareara, que se uniera a este muchacho. Quería estar más cerca, incluso si eso ya era imposible. Físicamente hablando.

Stiles gimió maldiciendo, empujando su sudoroso cuerpo contra él, moviéndose sincronizado al envite de las caderas de Derek. Cualquier temor que pudiera haber tenido de si el muchacho sería capaz de mantenerse al día con él, resultaron infundados. Los dedos de Stiles arañaban las sabanas mientras Derek se estrellaba contra el con feroces embestidas. Lubricante y presemen corrían por los muslos de Stiles, algunos por el pelaje de Derek, poniéndose pegajoso. El olor era insoportable en su sensible nariz.

Con ganas, Stiles apoyó las manos contra la cabecera, empujándose hacia atrás con impaciencia. El movimiento forzaba a la polla de Derek en ir más profundo y éste sintió una repentina contracción en la ingle, seguida inmediatamente por una ola de placer. Sus instintos se hicieron cargo, y desde lo más profundo el impulso primario por criar lo abrumo.

Con un gruñido, Derek arrastró al muchacho debajo de él, pistoneando sus caderas. Poco después, sintió una extraña sensación, un intenso y pulsante latido cerca de la base de su pene, abrumándolo.

Stiles silbó y Derek sintió un tirón cuando sacudió sus caderas. Durante un segundo,entró en pánico, pero Stiles soltó un gemido obsceno y gruñó— ¡Oh Dios,  _tienes_  un nudo! Joder, eso se siente bien. Oh, ughh... mierda santa.

De alguna manera, Derek se las arreglo para no titubear. Nunca había explorado su sexualidad en su forma beta, por lo que no sabia si el nudo venia por ser un hombre lobo, o esa característica era exclusiva de los alfas y los lobos reales.

Sin embargo, no había duda sobre como se sentía Stiles ante ese rasgo en particular. Todo el cuerpo del muchacho temblaba y la excitación se derramaba por sus poros en oleadas mientras el bulto en la base de la erección de Derek crecía.

Emitiendo otro gruñido, Derek se lanzó hacia delante, cerrando sus mandíbulas alrededor del cuello del muchacho, sin morder, pero sosteniéndolo, reclamándolo. Stiles jadeo, inclinando su espalda y exponiendo más su cuello. El lobo de Derek, mucho más potente en esta forma, aulló en victoria y y como si algo se abriera en el, calor inundo su sistema. Una ultima vez, Derek embistió con su polla, el hinchado nudo se encontraba en el borde de Stiles. Derek acerco el muchacho, empujando con más fuerza, hasta que entro por completo. Al cabo de unos segundos, su nudo había crecido tanto contra las paredes internas de Stiles que lo había mandado hacia el orgasmo. Aún así, Derek continuo empujando, tanto como el nudo lo dejaba. La sensación era más intensa de lo que nunca había experimentado antes. Todos sus músculos temblaban y se sacudían.

Stiles se inclino hacia delante, haciendo que el nudo golpeara su próstata y Derek gimió, tratando de tirar de él hacia atrás.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Creo que mis neuronas han muerto, tio. El  _mejor_  sexo. Me has arruinado; estoy  _roto_.

Derek quería decirle que no estaba cerca de haberlo hecho, pero viendo que su voz no salia, se contento con jadear y empujar el nudo más profundo. Evidentemente, eso provoco que golpeara otra vez en la próstata de Stiles, porque éste gimió como si se estuviera muriendo -en el buen sentido- y reanudo su agarre de la muerte en las sabanas.

Su orgasmo fue largo, recorriendo toda su columna vertebral y cuando el muchacho volvió a apretarse en torno a él, todo termino. Todo el cuerpo de Derek se sacudió, la presión aumentando y luego liberándose en una ola de éxtasis. A pesar de todo, siguió meciendo sus caderas, lenta y superficialmente, prolongando las sensaciones. Nunca se había sentido asó, como si todo su cuerpo intentará liberarse a través de su polla. Durante unos segundos, sus ojos, literalmente, dieron la vuelta, era tan intenso.

Justo cuando pensaba que el orgasmo había desaparecido, su estomago se apretó y otro orgasmo lo golpeo. Derek comenzó a empujar de nuevo, quejándose, un poco abrumado. 

—¿Todavía viniéndote? —pregunto Stiles, sin aliento.

Si hubiera sido capaz, Derek habría fruncido las cejas, pero por una parte, seguía en su forma de lobo, y dos, otro orgasmo se estrello contra el con la fuerza de una bola de demolición, sacando le el aire de sus pulmones en un aullido interminable. 

Sus patas traseras temblaron, Derek gimio y movio sus caderas debilmente. Estaba empezando a sentir demasiado, al margen de donde tenia la mente ante tanto orgasmo.

Nunca había pensado que tener sexo en su forma de lobo seria tan poderoso y agotador. Aunque, cómo podría haberlo sabido. Pedro nunca se lo habría dicho. Ese bastardo engreído probablemente prefería tener a su sobrino deshidratado y totalmente agotado para poder reírse.

Mientras los padres de Derek habían estado vivos, nunca se había preocupado por estas cosas. Rabia conseguido la charla -en versión de hombre lobo- de sexo seguro, pero eso había sido todo. Y de ninguna manera iba a preguntarle a su tio. Éste se lo tomaría a broma, bromeando y engañándolo para que Derek hiciera algo vergonzoso o lo asustara. Probablemente, ambas cosas.

Él se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando Stiles se retorció y gimió debajo de él. El movimiento empujó el nudo y pulsos eléctricos de placer se dispararon a lo largo de la columna de Derek, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

—Wow, esto es jodidamente irreal —exclamó Stiles, alcanzando una mano por debajo de ellos, tocando su abdomen, donde las patas delanteras de Derek lo sujetaban. Al principio Derek no sabia de que estaba hablando, pero cuando se las arreglo para aflojar su agarre y mover sus patas hacia delante, pudo sentir como el vientre del muchacho estaba hinchado. 

Mierda, ¿realmente se había corrido tanto?

—Esto se siente realmente extraño —el muchacho se rió entre dientes. Se movió un poco, tratando de girar la cabeza. Derek movió sus patas delanteras hacia abajo, arrastrando los pies para ver si podía bajar, pero una mano lo freno, agarrándolo.

—Si te mueves y pones culo contra culo, voy a rasgar tu polla y empujarla por tu garganta ¡Lo juro por Lucifer! —dijo Stiles entre dientes— no soy una perra en celo. Quédate ahí arriba.

Mirando la parte posterior de la cabeza del muchacho, Derek se preparó para la espera, teniendo cuidado de no poner demasiado su peso sobre la espalda de Stiles.

Unos minutos más tarde, Derek sintió el comienzo de un hormigueo en sus patas. Viajo hacia arriba, cada vez más caliente y luego, de repente, sintió como todo su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Huesos agrietándose y reordenándose, extremidades cada vez mas grandes. Después de unos minutos, era humano de nuevo. O por lo menos su forma habitual de beta. 

Lo primero que Derek se dio cuenta cuando la niebla en su mente se aclaró, fueron los sorprendidos, ojos marrones mirándole. Un sonido ahogado salio de la garganta de Derek y el intento moverse hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ellos. Por desgracia, no llego muy lejos antes de que un tirón doloroso le hiciera saber que seguía unido a Stiles.

—Mierda —fue el elocuente comentario de Derek— Todavía estamos unidos.

La mirada que recibió del muchacho en respuesta, fue la versión no verbal del ¡ _DUH_! Con las mejillas sonrojándose, Derek desvió la mirada y se aclaró la garganta.

—Uh, gracias por ayudarme. No muchos lo hubieran hecho, y no porque Derek te hubiera preguntado... En realidad,  _sobretodo_  no si Peter te pregunto. Lo siento si te molesto.

Stiles se encogió de hombros— No fue demasiado malo. Me refiero, al principio me asuste, pero eso podría ser porque subió por mi ventana y me estaba esperando cuando volvió de clase. Tengo que decir, ¿ _tiene que haber una forma mejor de empezar para follar con u hombre lobo_? —Stiles rodó los ojos de una forma muy dramática antes de continuar— Sabía que no me dada asco la idea porque había hackeado mi equipo y encontró algunas... cosas interesantes. Invasivo, pero eficaz.

Gimiendo de vergüenza, Derek escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del muchacho, disfrutando de la explosión de felicidad que exudo ante el contacto.

—No te preocupes, no podía haberme obligado incluso si lo hubiera intentado. Tengo  acónito cerca, en todo momento —declaró Stiles.

Sacudido por la sorpresa, Derek espetó— ¿Tú sabias de los hombres lobo antes de que Pedro habló contigo?

El muchacho se estremeció y bajó la mirada hacia el colchón— Sí, yo ... Um ... Mi madre fue asesinada por una beta salvaje cuando tenía once años. Yo era el único que lo sabia y nadie me creía. Nos tuvimos que mudar, los niños de la escuela me intimidaban. Pasé mucho tiempo pensando que estaba loco, deseando venganza. Al final, investigue en google y busque el alfa de la zona, y el me hablo. Me explico. Una vez que supe porque un beta se vuelve salvaje fue mas fácil de entender. Una forma de perdonarlo, se podría decir. Sentirse solo y abandonado es algo con lo que estoy familiarizado, aunque estoy seguro de no poder imaginar el dolor de ser expulsado de la manada por su propio alfa. El debido volverse loco —Stiles se fue apagando, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

Derek se sintió impresionado. ¿Cómo diablos era capaz Stiles de ver más allá de su propio dolor para tratar de entender cómo se sentía el asesino de su madre? Tal compasión era rara y en ciertas ocasiones hasta peligroso. Derek sabia mejor que nadie hasta que extremos podían llegar las personas para beneficiarse.

—¿Tú lo has perdonado? —preguntó con las cejas levantadas.

Soltando un suspiro, Stiles se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo mientras seguía atrapado bajo Derek— No lo sé. Supongo que no, pero entiendo por qué fue tal horriblemente mal ese día en el bosque. Además, su expresión, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Parecía...  _destrozado_. Totalmente devastado. Dejo caer su cuerpo, mirando sus manos como si le hubieran traicionado, luego se giro y salio corriendo. Los cazadores lo atraparon al día siguiente —termino Stiles. El olor agrio de la tristeza se mezclaba con embriagador aroma a almizcle, sudor y semen que impregnaba el aire.

En el nuevo ambiente taciturno, ninguno de los dos habló. Finalmente, Stiles rompió el silencio.

—De todas formas, desde ese día he conocido muchos hombres lobos, la mayoría civilizados, así que deje de esperar a extraños con colmillos más que a extraños con ellos ocultos, metafóricamente hablando. Quiero decir, la mayoría de las veces, los seres humanos son los verdaderos monstruos.

Un destello de la sonrisa seductora de Kate paso por la mente de Derek y éste no pudo estar más que de acuerdo.

Stiles se sacudió, como si tratara de librarse de las emociones sombrías y se volvió para sonreír a Derek.

—Ahora podemos proteger a los demás, sin embargo —declaró, guiñándole -sí, guiñándole un ojo-.—Definitivamente me protegerás de Peter, ¿no?

Derek resopló y rodo los ojos.

—No tanto como me gustaría —se quejó, rodando sus caderas para dar más énfasis. La medida fue contraproducente, causando que Stiles dejara salir un gemido ahogado y su interior se apretara alrededor de la polla de Derek. Dicha polla se intereso de inmediato, a pesar de haber estado recientemente saciada. Con el nudo todavía dentro, uniéndolos juntos, Derek se puso hincho de nuevo, lo que parecía más allá de su tamaño. Llamaradas calientes de excitación estallaron en su vientre.

Cabeza de Stiles hizo con y alrededor, mirando con incredulidad.

—¿Eres  _de verdad_?

Gimiendo en la mortificación, Derek dejó caer su cabeza sobre la espalda del muchacho y tartamudeó, —Lo siento. Si no nos movemos, tal vez pasará...

Quizás.

Altamente improbable.

El muchacho frunció el ceño con tanta fuerza que casi hace avergonzarse a las cejas de Derek.

—Uh, ¡no hay de ninguna manera! Esa polla tuya es un regalo de los dioses y la estamos aprovechando, al igual que, ¡ahora! Será mejor que me folles, Señor, y mejor que lo hagas bien. Vamos, vamos.

Derek se quedó boquiabierto durante un minuto antes de que contra su voluntad, una sonrisa torcida se deslizo en su cara. Él no sonreía mucho últimamente, por lo que decidió disfrutarlo mientras duraba. Cuando empezó a molerse contra Stiles, rozando con el nudo su próstata mientras agarraba la erección de Stiles, acariciándola rápida y apretadamente.

—Oh, mierda eso es bueno —gruño Stiles— Espero que tu nudo se quede, Si lo hace, yo también. Nunca vas a desplacerte de mi.

Gruñendo posesivamente, Derek lamió la parte posterior del cuello del muchacho.

—Vamos, follame como quieres hacerlo.

Y Derek cumplió inmediatamente.

Pero como esta era su vida, cuando apenas empezaba a volver a venir -con el nudo aún uniéndolos, llevando a Stiles a una gran y  _elevada_  satisfacción- la puerta se abrió de golpe y Peter entro. Stiles se congelo por completo, y Derek se tambaleo hacia atrás con sorpresa. El nudo los mantuvo unidos, tirando de Stiles, el muchacho grito, moviéndose para aliviar la presión y ambos cayeron en la cama como un lío enredado. Cuando Derek se enderezo, Peter los observaba con calma, sus ojos vagando por lugares inapropiados. Su expresión parecía un poco presumida, pero no necesariamente maliciosa.

Enfurecido por la violación de su privacidad y la invasión de su dominio personal, Derek gritó—¡Fuera! 

Su tío se burló y levantó una ceja, dejando que sus ojos se volvieran rojos por un segundo. Nadie echa al alfa, se esté teniendo o no sexo. Derek frunció el ceño, con un gruñido sordo saliendo de su pecho.

 —Oh, querido sobrino. ¿Anudando a tu compañero la primera vez. Que ambicioso eres.

Derek estaba seguro de que su corazón se perdió algunos latidos, al tiempo de que Stiles escupía—¿ _Compañero_? ¿Qué ... ¿cómo?

Peter hizo un gesto con la mano de manera indiferente, adoptando su mejor expresión de  _oh, pobre alma inocente._  

—Nudos sólo aparecen cuando el lobo quiere aparearse y ese deseo sólo aparece con la pareja adecuada. Y viendo como mi querido sobrino está atado, parece que quiere aparearse contigo,

El  _duh_  al final estaba fuertemente implícita.

Derek abrió la boca para protestar, decir algo,  _cualquier cosa_  para detener a Peter de hablar, pero fue golpeado con un segundo orgasmo en cambio gruñó como un animal moribundo.

Sonriendo, Peter levantó una ceja.

—Ah, sí, los orgasmos múltiples realmente son lo mejor. Debo admitir que es una de mis cosas favoritas de tener un compañero. Cuando lo has probado, el sexo normal es decepcionante. Afortunadamente, hay otras cosas que puedes hacer. Por ejemplo —dijo Peter, levantando una mano, listo para enumerar sin duda sus numerosas experiencias. Derek lanzó un aullido ensordecedor, desesperado por evitar la enumeración traumatizante.

—Tío, ¿te importa? Estamos en medio de algo —dijo Derek entre dientes.

Forzando una expresión falsa de disculpa en su rostro, Peter elevo sus brazos en un gesto de calma.

—Por supuesto, Derek. Te dejo con él. Sólo recuerde que ir a ver a Deaton antes de repetirlo. Es un poco pronto para que tengas una camada, ¿no te parece?

Con eso, Pedro salió de la habitación, bajando por las escaleras. Todo lo que faltaba, era que silbara mientras bajaba. Derek se tambaleo y pudo sentir a Stiles congelado debajo de él, su latido tronaba con fuerza.

—Él estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? Él es un desgraciado, puede hacer eso. No me puedo quedar embarazado, ¿verdad? —La voz de Stiles era cada vez más histérica y Derek entró en pánico durante unos momentos, no del todo seguro de si mismo. Entonces oyó una carcajada débil desde el pis de abajo. Suspirando, Derek le dio un suave beso en el hombro de Stiles antes de asegurarle— No, no puedes quedar embarazado. Peter estaba siendo un imbécil.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —exclamó el muchacho, aliviado. Luego se volvió a poner rígido— No es que no crea que no somo buen material para ser padres, ¡serías un padre increíble! Pero no estoy preparado y tampoco nos conocemos lo suficiente y no sé si me quieres como tu compañero. Ya sabes, quitando el echo de que tu polla argumenta perfectamente mi caso.

Derek mordisqueó la piel entre los omóplatos y se quejó— ¡Respira, Stiles!

El muchacho tomó una bocanada de aire, queriendo continuar con el parloteo.

—¿Vamos a ver una película este fin de semana? —intervino Derek intervino antes de que Stiles pudiera ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

Chasqueando cerrada mandíbula, Stiles se quedó mirando fijamente a Derek durante tanto tiempo que éste empezó a ponerse nervioso. Entonces, una enorme sonrisa apareció, haciendo brillar la cara de Stiles.

—¡Estás  _dentro_! ¡Y vamos a ver la nueva película de Batman!

Derek lo miró y murmuró: —Mandón, ¿verdad?

Stiles olfateó con altivez y utilizó su codo para mover a Derek. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, el muchacho se coloco encima de Derek como si fuera la cama más cómoda que alguna vez hubiera experimentado.

—No lo sabes tu bien, Sourwolf.

FIN


End file.
